Polyurethanes are used in a variety of commercial applications for the production of products such as fibers, adhesives, coatings, elastomers and foams. Polyurethane coatings can have desirable properties including high gloss, chemical resistance and abrasion resistance. Preferred urethane coatings also display flexibility, impact resistance, and toughness. For use as coatings, the composition must be prepared in a form that can be spread on the relevant surface. The curing or crosslinking process then completes polymer formation as any remaining volatiles evaporate.
Urethane coatings can be supplied in the form of a two component formulation, where the two components are mixed prior to application to a surface. One component includes urethane oligomers with suitable functional groups available for crosslinking. The second component includes a crosslinking agent that can react with the functional groups of the urethane oligomers.